Last Name
by midnight-cat
Summary: Naruto wakes up to find himself married...to Sasuke - in Vegas, no less. Watch how Sasuke woos his wayward husband as he follows him back to Japan to claim what is his!


_Another story that my overly-filled mind has produced…and when I should be studying, no less! Anyway, same as before, read and enjoy!_

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _I don't own Naruto. All characters are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. No profit is generated from the writing of this story._

_**

* * *

I'm always looking for meaningful one-night stands. – Dudley Moore**_

Bleary, blue eyes slid open and winced when they came into contact with the bright sunlight. His head was pounding and his mouth felt as though something had crawled in and expired during the night. Okay, so getting plastered hadn't been one of his better ideas. His brain slowly processed his surroundings until it finally clicked that he wasn't in _his_ hotel room. Cursing silently to himself, he eased up into a sitting position, teeth clenching in a hiss as he felt an intense soreness in his ass. Fairly certain that _that_ didn't result from getting drunk, he was seriously starting to wonder just what the hell had happened. And he immediately froze when he felt bare skin brush against his arm. A shifting of the bed accompanied with a soft groan and he had to restrain a small squeak of surprise as the arm tightened around him. Obviously, he'd had _way_ too good of a time last night!

Now going fully into panic mode, he glanced over to look at his companion. Spiked, black hair lay sprawled over the white expanse of the pillow. Pale skin barely covered by the sheet was made golden by the bands of sunlight that fell across it. A strong, muscled arm lay across him, entrapping his own arm beneath it. If he didn't know better, he'd have sworn the bastard had a possessive grip on his body. Now, at this point, some men might have started crowing smugly about getting laid. Naruto just wasn't one of those people…at least when he was sober, anyway. Apparently, his inebriated mind had blotted out that little fact the night before. Bending over, Naruto got a good look at his bedmate.

_Last night, I got served a little bit too much of that poison baby_

_Last night, I did things I'm not proud of_

_And I got a little crazy_

_Last night, I met a guy on the dance floor and I let him call me baby_

The man _was_ handsome, Naruto had to admit. But how in the hell had this happened? He couldn't recall ever seeing the man before. And then snippets of flashbacks to last night ran through his brain.

It was the party that had been held for the business convention the night before…_that's_ where he remembered seeing him. Once he'd laid eyes on the raven-haired man, he'd definitely been interested. It didn't help that he could hear his friend Sakura's voice in his head, egging him on to introduce himself to the other man. But to his disgust, he'd chickened out after he jealously watched the throng of women practically slithering over the man like a pack of rabid snakes. So what did he end up doing? He went to the bar and ordered up some liquid courage. He can't say that it really bolstered his courage, but he sure as hell got drunk. Besides, who was to say that the guy swung for his team anyway? Hell, for all he knew he could've been straighter than a ruler.

As his hand lifted yet another glass to his lips, the number of which glass it was eluding him, he saw those dark eyes turn his way. Swallowing the liquor a bit too quickly, he tried not to cough as it burned down his throat like fire. Now was not the time to get a case of the nerves as the man started to walk his way, interest flaring in those obsidian colored eyes. Okay…interest in another guy, check. He could faintly hear Sakura chanting, _"Swing, batter, batter swing!"_ in his mind. It took all of his self-control - well, what was left after the alcohol took care of it, to not laugh at the crestfallen expressions on the women's faces. Sorry, ladies, but apparently you don't have the right equipment for the job. After that it was all a drunken haze, but from the soreness of his ass it didn't take a genius to deduce what had occurred. Truth be told, he wasn't too sure if the other guy had been drunk or not. Naruto wasn't sure how to act now that he knew what had happened…at least part of it anyway. Raising a hand to rub at his tired eyes, he saw the golden glint of metal from the corner of his eye.

_Today, I woke up, thinkin' 'bout Elvis somewhere in Vegas_

_I'm not sure how I got here_

_Or how this ring on my left hand just appeared outta nowhere_

_They say what happens here, stays here, all of this'll disappear_

Seconds ticked by as his brain tried to process why he had a ring on his left hand…more specifically, _on_ _his ring finger_. Inner Naruto could be heard screaming until he fell into a fetal position while on the outside, Naruto just sat there in stupefied shock. Horrified, he glanced to his right to see if his suspicions were correct. Inner Naruto started yelling again, obscenities this time, as he spotted the matching golden band on the other man's finger. Okay, let's back the train up, shall we? First, he woke up _in someone else's bed_ with a blazing hangover, and now he's discovered that he's married to said person he woke up beside. He decided to go with the first option that ran through his mind – run like hell!

_And I don't even know his last name_

_My momma would be so ashamed_

_It started off, hey cutie where you from_

_And then it turned into oh no, what have I done_

_And I don't even know his last name_

He eased out of the bed, making sure not to disturb the still sleeping man. Quietly making his way around the room, he gathered up his clothing and shoes. Feeling in his pants pocket, he was relieved to feel his hotel room key still in there. As he buttoned his shirt, he took one last look at the bed. Apparently his bedmate had turned over causing the sheets to slide down lower. Naruto gulped audibly as more pale skin came into view, including a tantalizing view of the man's gorgeous ass. It would have been nice to just crawl back into bed and curl up against him. I mean, sure, they'd been intimate with each other, but it wasn't like he knew him all that well. _Despite your having married the _guy, his conscience taunted. Steeling his resolve, he crept out of the room, the door clicking shut softly behind him.

A dark eye opened as he heard the door close. Smirking slightly, he eased up into a sitting position as he leaned his head back against the headboard. Last night had been more than he'd expected and he intended to get more of it. The blonde had been more than willing last night when he'd seen him across the room at the party. He'd felt himself drawn in by those deep blue eyes. Wanted to know if his golden hair would feel as silky as it looked or if the golden skin would taste like the sweetest candy. At first he'd bitched at Itachi for making him attend the conference, but now he felt like thanking the older man. Then he snorted softly. Like that would ever happen. Throwing back the covers, he rose from the bed, intent on looking for something. The glint of gold caught his eye and he looked down at the ring on his left ring finger. Okay, so that had been unexpected – not something that he'd normally do, he'd be the first to admit. But it secured the blonde to him – and Sasuke intended to keep what was his. It was the Uchiha way, after all.

He could still recall snippets from last night. Sinfully golden skin and hair coupled with blue eyes…and he was Sasuke's personal wet dream. His fingers itched to retrace the nine-tailed fox tattoo that decorated a good portion of the blonde's back. That sent him contemplating on how a tattoo of the Uchiha symbol would look on that lovely skin. Just that thought alone sent his possessive nature into overdrive and made him harden at the same time.

Snagging his pants from the floor, he rummaged through the pockets until he'd found what he was searching for. A pale orange business card with black lettering sat in the palm of his hand. Namikaze Naruto was the name on the card. Or rather, Sasuke thought with a smirk, Uchiha Naruto. Itachi had sent him here with the purpose of finding a company to partner with. And he had quite the healthy interest in Namikaze Industries, with one Vice-President Namikaze firmly in mind. Hn…the dobe thought he'd just forget and let him go – nice thought, but Sasuke was nothing but relentless when it came to something that he wanted. And that something was Naruto. Now all that was left to do was return to Japan and find his wayward husband.

* * *

Let that be a lesson to you, Naruto – never get drunk. Especially with a naughty Uchiha lurking nearby.

Chapter 2 Preview: Naruto returns to Japan and tries to forget his "marriage" to our lovely Sasuke. How does he react when a possessive Uchiha tracks him down and tells him he doesn't intend to let him go? Better yet, how will Naruto's family and friends react to his little marriage? Stay tuned for the next chapter!

Songs used in story: _Last Name_ – Carrie Underwood


End file.
